Concrete Angel
by legallyme
Summary: Edward rapes bella, and bella moves to jacksonville after the traumatizing event. She soon finds out shes pregnant with Edwards baby. Rated M for furture lemony goodness, contains rape, and sexual content. New chpt up!
1. Chapter 1

" Edward! Please, Stop!" I mumbled in whimpers. I couldn't believe what he was about to do, all of those times he said he had loved me didn't even matter anymore. All my love was slipping away with each second of this torture he was now putting me through.

I never seen this side of him, not even his family. This isn't the man I love. This isn't Edward.


	2. Chapter 2 bella

How many times have a pictured this? How many times have I pictured Edward hurting me? Seems impossible right? Well we all thought vampires weren't real but they are, but im not confused by that anymore. Im confused of why Edward wanted to rape me. Rape me after I promised to make love to him on our wedding night. All the times he had told me he loved me, that I could trust him, that it was his job to protect me. It all seemed like a graid of sand now. It was nothing. I guess you cant protect your true love with a massive boner in your black jeans.

" Edward where are we going?" I asked excitingly. He told me he had a surprise and knowing Edward I knew it would be a great shocking surprise. He smiled and stopped the car on a dirt road and started blankly kissing me, pushing me back into my seat. I broke the kiss.

" What are you doing?" I asked blankly. He chuckled. " This is what you wanted right? For me to be inside you?" my eyes got wide. Thank god he couldn't read my mind I shifted under him casually and without him paying attention I opened the Volvo door and ran. I knew it would be a matter of seconds until he would catch up. I kept running and running for dear life. I loved him yes, but now he was scaring me so much.

Still running I looked back to see if he was behind me and he wasn't. I slowly turned my head and suddenly I was on the ground. He was towering above me and my head was bleeding and already had a bump. I wish they didn't feel like stone.

" You stupid bitch!" He yelled and kicked me in the ribs. I screamed in pain and clutched the ground trying to get away. Then he foot came down on my hand, breaking it. " So you think you can outrun me?" he chuckled. All the while im whimpering and crying in pain.

He was standing above me now undoing his belt. " Take off your clothes!" he demanded. I just whimpered and shook my head slightly refusing to give into him. He laughed and spit on me, " Stupid little lamb." He gripped my shirt and tore it off harshly along with my jeans. I screamed again when he got between my legs and lowered his pants just to reveal his long stiff cock. I shut my eyes and tried to think I was in a different place rather than there. I was quickly interrupted when something thick filled me while a rush of a sharp pain came over me.

He grunted with each rough thrust he gave me. I couldn't even find the words to describe the pain. Fuck I only use extra small tampons, imagine how this feels. 9 inches long and 2 inches wide is what I can describe filling me and popping my hymen.

He gave one last grunt and grabbed my throat. " You fragile little human."


	3. Chapter 3 edward

I sat in back of the classroom just staring at her.

I hated how she teased me by wearing those ridiculousy short skirts to school, it was absured! I hated how other pigs looked at her. PIGS, not boys or men, but pigs! Disgusting gross minded pigs who thought they could just stare at bella like she was nothing. She wasn't nothing she was the person who brought a sparkle to my eye everyday and made me feel human. She was mine. Nobody could ever be good enough for her, she was a godess. Someway, somehow she felt the same for me.

God, how she looked so beautiful with a white mini skirt and long sleeved blue V neck. Her hair let down and beautiful swirls surrounding her elegant face. She looked pure and sexy. I looked away. GOD CULLEN YOUR JUST LIKE THE REST OF EM! I screamed in my head.

I glanced back over too see her flip her hair and face me. _oh dear god!_ She gave the most sexiest smile I had ever seen, so sexy I felt a aching twitch to my cock. Wait, a get aroused by a smile?! Jesus I need help, but god I needed her. I wanted to feel her in the most intimate way.

I looked back over to see her still staring at me with her eyes filled with worry and she mouthed, _you okay?_ I just gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. she smiled back and turned her face back to the board. The rest of the class time I was just studying her.

The way she pursed her ips when she got confused or whenever she seemed bored she chewed her nails. When she daydreamed she would twirl her hair and look out the window. I watched her with a mega hard on. _Brrrrinnnggggg!_

YES! School was over finally. I caught up to Bella by her locker and lifted her up by the waist and kissed her. She giggled and continued to put her books away. She did it so gracefully and caringly I couldn't help but feel another twitch from the man downstairs.

" Hey I was wondering if you would like to come somewhere with me?" I asked

" Where." She smiled. _Twitch._

" It's a surprise."


	4. Chapter 4 Fucked!

**So sorry! I've been quite busy! and so sorry this is incredibly short, but im working on a longer chpt so dont give up hope! **

** XD Kayla**

I stumbled into the house trying not to wake up Charlie, I had walked home through the woods alone while Edward took off.

I really wished alice was here, to see what Edward was thinking before he did it.

I quietly walked into my room and grabbed my pillow and screamed. I thought he had loved me. Even after he left me and took off to italy to kill himself for me. Even after he'd asked me to marry him. I was so confused and didn't know what to tell Charlie, " oh yeah I got raped by my vampire/fiancé and did I mention right after he stormed off on probably 300 mph?" he would probably send me to a medical hospital or rehab to see I had been riding the white pony, or smokin dope.

The only person I could trust was probably my mother. She was already clincally insane and took pills after she tried to jump off a cliff and live.

I was so fucked!


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry

**hey guys sorry im taking forever. hope you like this incredibly short chpt and im sorry this was suppose to be longer but bear with me my mind is **

**going crazy and ideas run a muck. 35 reviews get u a new chpt!!!!**

**XD, Kayla**

I didn't know who I was anymore, I had broken the one I loved over something so gross and so stupid.

As I got off the ground from where it happened I was immediately shot down by something big and heavy…..

_Emmett_

Before I could register to fight back I was blacked out by sharp pains in my body.

I woke up to hearing talking outside the door. I sat up and rubbed my head. You really don't fuck with Emmett. As I was sitting up I knew I deserved it. Bella was every thing to me and just the fact I lost a little control.

Again, I was interrupted by Carlisle bursting through the door and grabbing me by the neck and slamming against the wall, of course breaking it.

" I TRUSTED YOU EDWARD!" Carlisle spat. " YOUR SO AFRIAD OF TAKING HER SOUL, BUT HER INNOCENCE AND BEING IS WORTHLESS TO YOU?"

He finally through me down. " You're a sorry excuse for a someone to walk the earth!"

I knew he was right I did deserve it. And I took my punishment like I should.

I just never seen Carlisle this mad and he should be. Esme was standing in the door way just watching and glaring at me.

" Carlisle I-" I was cut off by a good kick in the face. I just sat their straightening my jaw and staring at the ground blank. Carlisle rolled up his sleeves and left the room to wash his hands.

Just then Emmett burst, well actually, ripped through the door shredding it in his tracks, Jasper following him coming toward me.

And the beating began.

When the were finally up to talking and not punching me they told me Alice and Rosalie went to go find Bella and make sure she's okay. I was worried that I had hurt her and I was such an asshole I didn't even check.

I felt disgusted and repulsed. I don't need to be here. Bella would be so much without me.

I left and went to my room and changed my clothes before walking out the door. I needed to find her someway some how and explain to her how I could do such a thing then I would leave. I couldn't keep the regret of her confused throughout her life, wondering if I was to ever come after her. I wanted my life to be gone and over with and to hopefully never have my soul come back.

And my family is absolutely disgusted in me, but so was myself. What I had done to Isabella was a show of the most disrespectful thing a man could do to such a women like Isabella. I would atleast die in return.

Because I knew it would be scared on her forever.

**BTW after this im thinking about skipping a month until he actualy find bella??? review and let me know!**


	6. Authors Note

**Okay peeps, throughout the saga Edward complains about always being pushed to the edge when she's around and how he has to restrain from that. I always wondered what would happen if Bella did something to cause to loose control. **

**As for Alice and Rosalie they try to find Bella not necessarily talk to her.**

**Keep reviewing! **

**XD,Kayla**

**If you have anymore questions just PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7 Im sorry

_Bella POV_

"Dad, ill be fine."

I was getting ready to board my plane but Charlie had other plans….

" Bells I know you don't like forks but it will grow on you." He begged

" Its nothing like that I just miss mom."

Lie, I told myself, I couldn't stand to be there anymore. Everything Edward had said and done was everywhere to me and I couldn't handle it.

" Well if anything happens you just call me alright?" his eyes were sturn.

I just nodded. " I love you dad."

" Love you too Bells."

1 month later….

"Bella honey you feeling alright?"

I was oozing puke all this morning and my mom had called the doctor but I told her it was fine. It was probably the heat.

" Yes mom" I groaned.

She kissed my forehead and walked out of my room quietly shutting my door.

_Edward POV_

I watched her through the bedroom window, watching her ill without me comforting her was heart breaking. My guessing is the new change to heat.

When she finally went to sleep I opened the window and quietly went in. The room was intoxicating with her sent, her blood even sweeter then I remembered.

I walked over to her bed and crouched down beside her, watching my angel sleep.

I took my hand and gently stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. Her heart was beating faster then I had remembered and I could hear her blood pumping thicker. I didn't worry to much it was possibly healthier for her heart to be pumping faster. But thicker blood? When had she lost any in the first place?

While thinking she lazily opened her eyes before realizing I was there and started breathing heavily.

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and held my finger to my lips.

"Shh Bella its alright I wont hurt you, I promise." I cooed to her.

"Edward?" she wimpered.

" Yes love?" My eyes grew worried as I stroked her cheek.


End file.
